Terran Federation
The Terran Federation is a unified Earth government founded by the National Union (the successor to the United Nations). History and Colonization After the events of the Nuclear War (2097-2108) also known as the Last Human War, the National Union was devistated by the extreme destruction of several Earth countries, and the recovery lasted 24 years. To ensure the saftey of civilian lives across the globe, and to end warfare amongst Earth nations, the Document of United Citizenship was written on October 19, 2132, giving birth to a new form of unified government known as the Terran Federation. Once the recovery was finally complete from the Nuclear War, the Federation began to focus primarily on space travel, and the colonization of foreign planets throughout the galaxy. On May 6, 2133, the federation's official space navy, known as "Fleet", was formed for the purpose of space exploration. The Federal Marine Corps. was formed shortly after, on June 4 of the same year. The FMC was adopted into Fleet and was given the purpose of defending Fleet starships, as well as pioneering uncharted planets by land and clearing out indigenous life that may prove hostile to mankind. On August 11, 2134, the Mobile Infantry were formed for the purpose of planetary defense and ground combat. By 2142, the Federation had control of 8 terrestrial planets *Mars *Sanctuary *Dragota *Ro-10 *Rewdo *Lagohia *Iodiva *Vadis On November 14, 2142, after the colonization of Vadis, The Federation formed an alliance with the Voidarians, who became one of their closest allies. Arachnid Wars First Arachnid War Many attempts at colonizing the planets Pluto and Hydora ended in the dissapearance of the fleets sent to colonize them. The Federation marked the two of them as "devil" planets. In another attempt to colonize Pluto, one Fleet Starship returned to Earth out of approximately 20. The fleet was decimated by arthropod-like extra terrestrials which became identified as the Pseudo Arachnids. On April 25, 2143, the 1st Arachnid War begins. The first priority of the Federation was to take Pluto, which was successfully colonized after the bugs retreated the planet. Since there was only a small colony on the planet, the Federation achieved victory with ease (A majority of Pluto's defenses were orbital bugs during arachnid occupation. Once they were out of the way, it was easier to take the planet back). Rather than strategically attacking other bug controlled planets, SICON forces made a head on assault to the bug home planet of Klendathu. Under estimating the bugs, the SICON forces had no choice but to flee the planet after days of fighting with little to no success. SICON forces were heavily crippled, and the First Arachnid War was the first galactic war with another species that SICON lost to. Second Arachnid War After the end of the first bug war, the arachnids were given time to advance their colonies, and had conquered not only Pluto once again, but Mars as well. The Second Arachnid War started 5 years after the first, and the arachnids had the upper hand. The second war started when the Terran city of Buenos Aires was directly attacked by the bugs. In order to prevent the spread of the arachnids on Earth, the city was destroyed by a nuclear bombardment. SICON began a series of "campaigns" to retake the lost colonial planets, and gain new ones under bug control. During the war, many new forces begin to oppose the Federation, such as the skinnies (who eventually allie with the Federation later in the years of the war), and the Vaktovian Empire. A human rebellion on Mars breaks out as well, and form the Insurgency, who strongly oppose the ideas of the Federation. However, during the various campaigns issued by SICON, many more planets were colonized and put under Federal command, greatly increasing the Federations ammount of supplies and resources required for the war effort. Chain of Command The Federation is a more military oriented form of government, as oppose to previous unified governmental organizations. The Sky Marshal is the highest rank anyone can achieve, and are often elected by Federal Citizens (Only Citizens can vote for the Sky Marshal). Under both the Sky Marshal and the Council of Overseers is SICON, the main military power of the Federation, which has control of both Fleet, and the Mobile Infantry. Black Operations such as SPEAR Head and Special Missions Squad (SMS) are considered equal to SICON, since they both recieve their commands directly from the Council and the Sky Marshal. The Department of Tech and Doctrine consists of very little military personnel and holds no command over Fleet and MI. However, they are granted access to more classified projects and equipment, putting them where they're at in the chain of command. Morita Arms Company is a civilian manufacturer. A majority of their weapons are heavily utilized by SICON, making them the most widely known weapons company. Citizenship is granted to those who choose to serve their Federation proudly. Most citizens are either volunteer militia, or enlisted in the reserves. Once a civilian of the Federation becomes 18 years of age, they have the choice of either remaining a civilian, or starting their citizenship. Technology and Weaponry A standard Mobile Infantry soldier is armed with an MK1 Morita Smart Rifle, and wears the M-1A4 power armor which is reinforced by an energy-based shielding system. Federation weaponry is ballistic, though some rifles can be modified to fire laser rounds, which are effective against shielded targets. Most of the technology in the Federation is powered by xylon, an energy based resource used to fuel starships, and a majority of aircraft. Explosives are commonly nuclear, such as the T-5 Nuclear Rocket, which can be fired by a YK-6.